


Flashpoint:  The Robin Paradox

by Kateri



Category: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bat Family, Dimension Travel, Gen, Humor, Little Damian, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: Or what happens when an unsupervised Dick Grayson and his partner in crime- er that is, little brother, Damian end up in another dimension in the care of Thomas Wayne a.k.a. Not-Batman.  Gotham City and the rest of the world have no idea what is in store for them.
Inspired by ASmallVoice's  "The Medium Between" series, specifically "The Wrong Batcave" though not an official part of that series.





	1. The Beginning.....

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wrong Batcave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432737) by [ASmallVoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASmallVoice/pseuds/ASmallVoice). 



> Inspired by ASmallVoice's "The Medium Between" series, specifically "The Wrong Batcave" though not an official part of that series. Written with permission after an exchange in the comments on possible humorous outcomes of YJ Dick Grayson in world without Batman or Alfred to stop his trolling with a young and impressionable Damian Wayne at his side.

Dick hated being confined and not able to freely move. He could hold still if the situation called for it, like on a long stake out, but not having the option of movement was to him one of the worst tortures he could endure. The quickest way to drive him stir crazy was a medical confinement, especially once he was healed enough to be able to think clearly but not enough to leave his bed and a stir crazy Richard Grayson-Wayne without something to occupy him was never a good thing. 

Thomas Wayne was unfortunately discovering this fact about his dimensionally displaced sorta kinda almost grandson for himself first hand and it made him contemplate if he could check himself into Arkham for a bit of rest and relaxation away from the demanding teen. Instead of self committing himself though he chose to once again give into the teen’s demands and hope that this time the requested items would keep the healing teen occupied for more than a few hours. Thomas also prayed that it did not result in another lengthy lecture on poor business practices from a child not yet old enough to drive but given what he had observed since his alternate dimensions son’s children had appeared in his cave he wasn’t going to hold his breath. 

If he had known what would result from giving the young teen and his little brother the various electronic components Dick had asked for he might have chosen commitment to Arkham over the craziness that followed because there at least he would have been on the good drugs and his ersatz grandsons somehow kept swiping all his booze forcing him into sobriety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Medium in Between series, which I suggest reading because it is awesome, Dick and Damian, separately, were abducted by a mysterious organization that were using children to experiment on. Dick of course helped bring them down but in the process in order to escape several bombs had to go through a portal to the Flashpoint Universe where they ended up in Thomas Wayne's Batcave


	2. Conclusions, Decisions, and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick comes to some conclusions, makes some decisions, and introduces himself.

Several Weeks Previously

Waking up injured in the Batcave was not a new experience for Dick Grayson. After five years of being the vigilante known as Robin it had happened more than once. Even waking up with a worried younger brother asleep next to him wasn’t totally new, thanks to Jason and waking up with Batman hovering over him was in fact standard Bat procedure. Waking up in a Batcave almost devoid completely devoid of technology with a different younger brother asleep on his legs and a red eyed Not-Batman staring at him definitely fell into the new experience side of things though. Unfortunately for Dick it would take several more days before he could stay awake long enough to focus and take in everything, including his brilliant baby brother’s name for their reluctant host. 

Once Dick remained conscious long enough and was able to actually carry on a conversation he discovered several things and came to several more conclusions which led to some decisions. 

First being that his Plan had worked. Granted being flung into another reality, one where apparently Bruce wasn’t Batman and the Batcave looked more like a bat cave than a high tech secret hide out full of the best toys, wasn’t part of his plan but since the goal of the plan was for Damian and him to survive the detonation of several bombs Dick was going to count the Plan as a success seeing as both of them were alive. 

Second was that he and Damian were in a different reality, kinda obvious but it needed to be said, especially when their host wasn’t terribly open to it at first. 

Third was their host, Not-Batman. Dick was very secretly glad that Damian had coined that name because finding out that his Dad, in all but name, had died as a child and that Thomas Wayne was Batman was messing with his head enough without having to think of the man as Batman. Additionally Thomas Wayne was an alcoholic who couldn’t be trusted not to make sure that young children did not drink beer because they were thirsty and mistook it for soda and no, Dick did not think he was being unfair at all to his Not-Grandfather, Damian was only four. 

Fourth, well fourth was part conclusion and part plan and part pure Robin. Thomas did not believe them, not really, and he definitely did not trust them. Luckily Damian had not revealed much and Thomas couldn’t really disprove anything Dick told him. So of course he totally lied through his teeth to gain every tactical advantage he could to protect his baby brother.

“My name is Richard Grayson Wayne, but everyone calls me Dick,” Dick said softly, introducing himself to Thomas “My little brother Damian told me that you’re our grandfather, Thomas Wayne.”


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Cute And Cuddly Grandsons Who Need Saving is a go!

“My name is Richard Grayson Wayne, but everyone calls me Dick,” Dick said softly, introducing himself to Thomas “My little brother here told me that you’re our grandfather, Thomas Wayne.”

At this Thomas pulled a face that Dick secretly found hilarious but carefully kept his face as angelic as possible. After all Operation: Cute And Cuddly Grandsons Who Need Saving depended upon Thomas being willing to let them stay at the Manor and help them find a way back home. Taking in the lack of technology in the Batcave Dick was pretty sure he was going to need the resources of WayneTech and any connections Not-Batman had with the Justice League and S.T.A.R. Labs or what ever their counterparts here were called. 

“Grayson? Is that your mother’s family name?” Thomas finally asked after trying to wipe the look of shock/denial/dear-lord-make-it-stop off his face and only partially succeeding. 

Dick allowed a look of sadness, only partially feigned, to cross his face. “No, my mother’s maiden name was Lloyd. Grayson was my father’s. Tati, I mean Bruce adopted me after they were murdered. He and Alfred have raised me ever since.”

Two artful tears made their way down Dick’s cheek as he lowered his face but peered up at Thomas through his eyelashes. Once he was saw that the older man was caught up in his tale he continued with a small hitch to keep drawing the unfamiliar man in “I don’t know what I would have done with out him. Bruce and my brothers are all the family I have. Though I guess I have a grandfather now too huh?”

Not giving Thomas a chance to deny his claim Dick ran his fingers through Damian’s hair once before letting his eyes flutter close in only partially feigned exhaustion. Once he was sure that Thomas had moved away from them he allowed his eyes to open again and slowly worked Damian’s body up until he could wrap his arms around the younger boy slightly. Reassured by the presence of his younger brother Dick went over the steps of his plan in his head once again before falling back asleep. 

Over the next week Dick was careful to dole out just small bits of information about his history, spending most of his time focusing on his and Damian’s kidnappings, the Blue Men, and his not actual real adoption. If he hadn’t been worried about DNA testing and what Damian might have said Dick might have tried to pass himself off as an actual Wayne but figured adopted and biological sons would just have to do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In ASmallVoice's work Dick's adoption went through after he was taken


	4. Dick Grayson: Technology Snob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Rants and expresses his dissatisfaction with Not-Batman's available computer technology.

Dick cackled quietly to himself as he surveyed the fruit of his and Damian’s labors and the first step in his new Plan. While bulky and not at all pretty, the contraption laying on his bed was just as powerful, and possibly more versatile than his normal Robin wrist computer. One of the first things Dick had asked for once he was sure he had Thomas sufficiently off kilter was access to a computer. He had been shocked when all Not-Batman could offer was an old desktop in the Manor that Dick swore was ancient when BRUCE was a kid. He might have made a tactical error with his outburst but the very next day he was presented with a laptop, one that unfortunately made his outrage at the desktop look like sweetness and light. 

Dick was almost ashamed to admit he might have gone full out snotty-nosed brat on the unsuspecting Dr. Wayne when he let loose on his feelings on being presented with a LexCorp laptop. This went doubly so when after he demanded to know why Thomas hadn’t gotten him a WayneTech computer and found out that not only was WayneTech not in the computer business but was one of several subsidiaries of Wayne Enterprises that barely existed anymore. In fact most of the branches of the vast Wayne Enterprises didn’t even exist in this reality, shut down or never developed all in favor of Thomas’s personal cash cow, WayneCasino. 

The lengthy and loud rant on business practices and family legacies that followed this revelation had Dick pulling to mind every scrap he had ever heard from Bruce or Lucius Fox and even contained some of Oliver’s rants about Fair Business Practices from when Dick and Roy were younger. By the end of it Thomas had fled to the bat cave, still not deserving of capital letters in Dick’s mind, to hide as Not-Batman from his Not-Grandson. Dick had proceeded to overcome his disgust at handling a piece of LexCorp technology long enough to do some internet searches and discover that Lex Luther’s company occupied many of the business and industry areas that Wayne companies did in Dick’s world. Somehow he found this even more offensive than the sad state of the bat cave. How Thomas could allow this to happen Dick didn’t understand. This man was NOTHING like Bruce, he was in fact very much NOT Bruce.

Dick had suddenly found himself chuckling, Not-Bruce down in the Not-Batcave being Not-Batman. Before he knew it his laughter had become sobs though and only Damian’s tiny arms wrapping around his shoulders and asking him what was wrong allowed Dick to pull back from his momentary despair. Drying his eyes Dick had looked into worried blue eyes, so similar to his father’s and made himself a promise. Until he could find a way to get Damian and himself back home Dick was going to do everything he could to make Bruce proud. He would ensure that both of Bruce’s legacies, Wayne Enterprises and Batman were things to be proud of no matter what so that Bruce would never doubt that his sons were proud to be just like him and that Thomas Wayne’s actions were not important.

He was also going to drive the Batmobile since Bruce wasn’t around to tell him he wasn’t old enough….. just as soon as he got one built.


	5. Interlude: Damian's First Solo Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian undertakes his first solo mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little look at Little Damian

Damian clutched BatKitty tighter and tried to employ the Puppy Dog Eyes that Dick had told him defeated most adults who weren't named Alfred. Damian didn’t know how successful he was because Not-Batman looked confused instead of defeated but he did capitulate and head up the stairs to the Manor to partake in the Family Dinner that Dick had cooked and asked Damian to bring Not-Batman too. 

Smiling the young Bat began skipping up the stairs, happy that he had successfully completed his first solo mission in Operation Cute And Cuddly Grandsons Who Need Saving.


End file.
